Opsional
by Ore Fubar
Summary: mari beri opsional ; /psychological AU/


**Opsional**

 **.**

 **Haikyuu (c) Furudate Haruichi**

 **.**

Kenjiro Shirabu begitu mengerti bahwa Eita Semi akan meninggalkannya suatu waktu nanti, atau hari ini –

Pada hari ini, Kenjiro bangun lebih siang. Jam alarm di samping ranjang telah hilang, dompet hitam panjang juga sepasang sandal rumah tidak ada di tempat. Maka Kenjiro berusaha untuk tidak terlalu menghiarukan ; ia pergi ke kamar mandi mencuci muka, menatap kosong pada gelas yang hanya dihuni satu sikat gigi kesepian.

Figura-figura di almari menghilang meninggalkan debu. Kenjiro mengalihkan pandangan, menuju dapur untuk membuat secangkir kopi –oh, tidak, maksudnya segelas susu dan mengambil beberapa potong roti untuk membungkam mulut lambung yang terlalu lelah terkuras tenaga akibat cekcok semalam. Kenjiro membuka kulkas, sangat hampa ; menyisakan tiga butir telur dan beberapa kotak susu sapi yang tersisa dari belanja bulanan kemarin –tidak ada roti, Kenjiro merasa sangat baik-baik saja.

Ia duduk malas di depan sofa (bantalnya hilang dua) –kemudian menyalakan televisi yang terasa sangat lebar setelah tumbuhan-tumbuhan kaktus di sampingnya tidak nampak lagi –acaranya sangat menghibur, ngomong-ngomong –dan Kenjiro tertawa terbahak, sampai mengeluarkan air mata ketika acara berita cuaca itu telah selesai.

[ ada darah dibawah meja makan ]

Kenjiro menendang kursi dapur, mengaduh kesakitan dan menepuk kepalanya beberapa kali ; tidak lupa mengutuk diri sendiri, lalu menunduk dalam di depan kursi yang terjungkal (itu kursi tempat Eita makan) – ia mengucapkan maaf dengan lantang. Pemuda itu beringsut di depan tempat peralatan makan ; kemudian merangkak menuju kolong meja makan yang banjir darah merah dari kaki-kakinya –Kenjiro tidak takut, mendekatkan wajah pada lantai kolong meja dan menjilat darah –yang tidak nyata –dengan penuh penghayatan. Oh ya, mereka pernah senggama disana.

Pintu apartemen digedor keras-keras. Kenjiro keluar dari kolong meja, terkaget-kaget seperti maling yang ketahuan, kemudian berlari menuju kamar mandi dan mengguyur diri dengan air panas. Ia berteriak kepanasan ; kulit sensitifnya memerah dan melepuh dengan cepat, kaki-kakinya berontak tidak terkendali lalu ia tergelincir oleh sebuah sabun cair yang dijatuhkan Eita semalam (saat mereka bertengkar ; Eita memaksa bercinta, menggiring Kenjiro ke kamar mandi dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan botol sabun cair) –lalu Kenjiro terjatuh, kepala bagian belakang terantuk keran air shower, dan air panas itu mengalirkan warna-warna merah, yang nyata.

Derap kaki yang berlarian cepat dan suara panik yang memanggil namanya sayup terdengar. Dengan ekspresi yang begitu jauh dari karakter seorang Wakatoshi Ushijima –sebuah muka yang panik, ingin menangis –lelaki jangkung itu membuka pintu kamar mandi ; Kenjiro nyaris empuk direbus air mendidih. []

.

.

7 hari dirawat di rumah sakit.

Kenjiro bangun pada hari ke-8, menemukan tubuhnya penuh dengan balutan perban dan ia terlihat gemuk dengan luka-lukanya. Pemuda itu melirik ke samping, menemukan setangkai bunga mawar biru (ia suka kaktus ; ingin) –dengan sepucuk surat yang termuntahkan dalam sebuah kertas yang dilipat rapi di dekatnya.

Kenjiro meraih kertas dengan susah payah. Ia membukanya pelan, membaca setiap kata dengan lambat :

 _Untuk Shirabu-kun._

 _Wakatoshi-kun membawamu ke rumah sakit setelah kau pingsan di kamar mandi. Kepalamu terantuk keran shower, kulitmu melepuh karena air panas. Pemeriksaan bilang kau baik-baik saja setelah jadi pangeran tidur seminggu penuh. Eita-kun meninggalkanmu, bukan? Berat memang, tapi kau harus menjalaninya. Rotasi waktu itu berjalan, Shirabu-kun. Bersyukurlah karena berkat kau, Wakatoshi-kun akhirnya bisa mengeluarkan ekspresi panik dan hampir menangis ; yang tidak pernah dia tunjukkan sebelumnya._

 _Sudah ya, semoga cepat sembuh. Aku akan menjengukmu bila ada waktu. Wakatoshi-kun juga._

 _Dari Ushijima Satori_ []

.

.

Ushijima Satori.

Kenjiro sangat berterima kasih pada rekan –atau seniornya semasa SMA dulu itu. Ketika waktu dan ingatan menggerogoti jiwanya setelah kepergian Eita, lelaki berambut merah itu (Satori) selalu memberinya kelakar-kelakar menyakitkan yang memberinya kekuatan untuk bangkit. Butuh 2 minggu lebih bagi Kenjiro untuk pulih sepenuhnya dari luka fisik yang ia perbuat. Ia cuti bekerja selama 3 minggu, dan di minggu awal bulan Desember, ia bisa mengontrol dirinya dengan baik [ tidak ada darah di bawah meja, tidak ada ] –dan kembali bekerja.

Wakatoshi jadi lebih perhatian kepadanya. Mengirim e-mail, mengajak makan malam bersama, memastikan bahwa ia baik-baik saja, dan Kenjiro sudah merasa cukup hidup setelah ada orang yang memperdulikannya. Bersyukur Ushijima Satori bukanlah manusia pencemburu yang akan ngambek pada kekasih ( suami ; teman satu rumah ; mempelainya ) karena perhatian lebih pada mantan setter Shiratorizawa itu, hingga Kenjiro tidak perlu merasa tidak enak sebagai orang ketiga diantara mereka untuk sementara.

"Semi-san."

4 Desember. Tanggal yang berharga bagi Kenjiro.

Ia merayakan 1 tahun hubungan (gagal) nya dengan Eita dengan memasak banyak makanan dan minum sake sendirian, tetap mendamba bahwa Eita akan kembali kepadanya sebagai sosok lelaki yang menderita anxiety seperti biasanya. Sudah 7 bulan lebih mereka berpisah, dan harapan Kenjiro masih akan tetap mekar dalam sebuah cincin hitam yang melingkar di jari tengahnya.

Dalam mabuk yang membuatnya pusing dan ingin muntah, Kenjiro tertidur di atas meja makan. []

.

.

" _apa-apa itu dipikirkan dulu! Kau ini laki-laki, tidak usah mendrama dan terbawa perasaan!"_

" _bukankah itu wajar? Aku manusia, Semi-san –"_

" _aku sudah capek dengan semua kekeras kepalaanmu. Harga dirimu, egoismu, aku menyerah dengan itu semua."_

" _kau hanya akan meninggalkanku setelah lubangku longgar, ya."_

" _sudah, selesai."_

.

.

[ Kenjiro membuka lemari baju ; ada celana dalam perempuan, ditemukan dalam tas Eita sebelum mereka bertengkar malam itu ] []

.

.

Butuh berapa tahun untuk bisa melupakan Eita?

Kenjiro tidak pernah tahu. Atau mungkin Kawanishi Taichi yang tiba-tiba menjadi pegawai baru di kantornya akan menjawab itu semua, menggantikan darah di kolong meja dengan kelopak mawar biru kirimannya. Mari beri Kenjiro opsional ; terbawa perasaan, atau Eita? []

.

.

.

.

.

 _[ aku. selalu. mencintaimu. ]_

 _[ untukmu, yang tidak mau pulang, Semi-san. ]_

.

.

.

.

 **Owari ~**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Danke, Tch_ _üss!_

 _Ore_


End file.
